I am you
by XuXa the stoic
Summary: One a mission the gundam boys and rellena where all injured. The boys and Relena got off the shuttle, to be greeted by Dr.J.
1. Default Chapter

_Summary: One a mission the gundam boys and rellena where all injured. The boys and Relena got off the shuttle, to be greeted by Dr.J._

"_Heero, Duo, Chang, Trowa, Quatre._

"_Sada." The doctor's voice spoke into the intercom._

_Duo turned to the girl, her short hair hidden in a backwards ball cap some light brown bands falling free. (Yes duo's eyes are cobalt blue, not purple….even tough purple is hotter.)_

_All the boys turned to Chang and he flushed._

_Declaration: I OWN NATA!!!!_

**I AM YOU.**

**By: XuXa the stoic**

****

Will they live asked Doctor H to sally as she bandaged Heero.

"72 probability for Relena. 56 for Trowa and Chang. 83.2234for Quatre and and astounding 2 for Duo. Heero is already at 99.64"

"Did you collect and distribute the samples?"

" Yes, their over half grown now, but their was a slight problem."

A shuttle flew over head the safe house landing on an airstrip out side. The boys and Relena got off the shuttle, to be greeted by Dr.J.

"Heero, Duo, Chang, Trowa, Quatre. I have a mission for you all…oh and you too my little lady. Dr.J smiled.

"What kind of mission?"

"Well introduction to the world of gundam protection."

"What do you mean?" asked Heero.

"Sada." The doctor's voice spoke into the intercom. The door was opened by a young japanese girl

with shoulder length messie brown hair, and her prussian blue eyes glaring at all of them. The boys looked at her with confusion.

"Heero, is that a way to greet your little sister?"

Relena gasped and hugged the girl. Sada thinking she was attacking pinned her. Duo and another higher pitch voice started to laugh.

"Duo!" yelled the boys

"Willow!," yelled Sada "I though I told you to hide till it was all clear?" She barked in a silky voice.

Duo turned to the girl, her short hair hidden in a backwards ball cap some light brown bands falling free. Her cobalt blue eyes locking with his. (Yes duo's eyes are cobalt blue, not purple….even tough purple is hotter.)

Willow smiled as a small blond girl in pigtails peaked around her, and a two taller behind her, one boy and another girl.

"Well looks like the others didn't listen either," Willow giggled "Well Xantara did but she is probablystill ranting on justice to the birds."

All the boys turned to Chang and he flushed.

TBC….should I continue this or stop now? And I know it is short!!!


	2. The process

_Summary: One a mission the gundam boys and rellena where all injured. The boys and Relena got off the shuttle, to be greeted by Dr.J._

"_Heero, Duo, Chang, Trowa, Quatre._

"_Sada." The doctor's voice spoke into the intercom._

_Duo turned to the girl, her short hair hidden in a backwards ball cap some light brown bands falling free. (Yes duo's eyes are cobalt blue, not purple….even tough purple is hotter.)_

_All the boys turned to Chang and he flushed._

_Declaration: I OWN NATA! Thank you _**Koyishiri**_ For reviewing. LOTZA OOC!_

_I AM YOU._

_By: XuXa the stoic_

_(This is evil...add pretty stuff here!)_

One of the taller girls be hind the smiling Willow with light green eyes and dark brown hair turned to doctor J "We should go inside" Once she talked everyone new she was Trowa's sister.

Doctor jay nodded and all the boys and girls retreated to the large living room and sat beside their sisters or in Relea's case a very attractive older brother.

"We should all introduce ourselves." Right as he was saying that a very short haired Asian girl walked in Her unusual Gray eyes scanned the room coldly.

Not being able to resist Duo and Willow jumped up and said " WONDER TWINS POWER…." A book was throne at both of them, by Relena and her brother.

Quatre and a very small girl with the same looks as him just giggled. Two certain people looked at them with love for and instant.

"Please just say your names." Whined doctor J.

"Willow"

"Duo"

"Heero"

"Sada"

"Trowa"

"Gasha"

"Quatre"

"Jaden"

"Chang"

"Xantara"

"Relena"

"Idris"

"Okay now that we have that out of the way time for your first mission." smiled Dr,J.

I KNOW IT IS JUST A SHORT FILLER CHAPPY, BUT I HAD A BLOCK TO THE REAL STORY SSO I NEEDED A FILLER SORRY. R&R

Yes I love to end the chapters in evil ways!


End file.
